Wolverine: Redemption
by Destro McCullen
Summary: Wolverine confronts the past he thought he left behind in attempt to atone for his time as Grant Ward. It will be a long road and at the end he faces the one person he never wanted to face. Can Grant Ward now Wolverine right his wrongs and save the day?
1. Chapter 1

The scientist looked at Ward while he floated in the tank plugs attached to his body and breathing aparatis that helped to communicate "Are you sure sure you want this? Even with your newly found abilities you may not survive?"

"I don't care so long as I can kill that Garrette and destroy Hydra that's all I care about." Ward said without faultering.

"Good it's going to hurt you though worst pain you'll ever feel in your life."

"Good I don't deserve any less. Now do it."

The scientist smirked "To think all this for a team you betrayed and now wants you dead and a girl whose heart you broke and died hating you. Well nothing like a suicidal journey of redemption right?"

"Just get on with it." Ward hissed from the aparatis.

"Alright." The scientist said pushing a button kick starting the process "I'm going to be honest Agent Ward the chances of you surviving are slim at best."

"Don't call me that an animal like me doesn't deserve a name besides that's not my real name anyway it never was."

"Alright then if you are so intent on being an animal how about I call you **Wolverine**."

Xavier Institute Ten Years Later...

Wolverine was woken up by his alarm clock he slammed his hand down against it shutting it off then he heard a rapid knocking on his door. With a grunt he jumped out of bed and thrusted the door open to the sight of a trembling boy named Timmy.

"Um... Mr. Logan, Sir."

"What is it Timmy? It's Saturday aren't classes closed?"

"Well I thought you should know Scott Summers wanted to impress Jean so he took your motor cycle and tried immitating a stunt driver on TV. The only problem is Scott never drove a motor cycle before and he crashed."

Wolverine started breathing heavy full of anger and then he screamed "Scott!"

Elsewhere...

Sabertooth sat in his cell scrathing another line into the wall "And another one bites the dust."

That was when he heard screaming and guns being fired he smiled it was a lovely sound, the sound of people dying and begging for their lives. After it all went dark he heard the click of stiletto heels agains the concrete floor and something sharp running against the walls it was a woman he didn't recognize "Hello Mr. Creed I'd like to offer you a job it pays well and you get to kill a lot of people not to mention a certain thorn in both our sides."

Sabertooth's smiled widend and he started bearing his teeth like a savage animal "Where do I sign up Miss?"

She licked her lips seductively "You can call me Lady Deathstrike and all I ask is for one thing in exchange for your freedom."

"And what is that?"

"Kill Wolverine."


	2. Chapter 2

Hydra Headquarters 10 Years Ago...

Garrett was loading loading his gun when he heard screaming coming from the radio "Sir we're under attack!"

"Soldier repeat that who is attacking us is it S.H.I.E.L.D., the C.I.A.? How many are we up against?"

Garrett heard explosions, gun fire and screaming "It's not the C.I.A. or S.H.I.E.L.D. Sir! Oh god it's just one man he's like an animal! Oh my god we're being slaughtered it's a massacre!" The sound Garrett heard was gun fire followed by the soldier screaming "What in the hell are you?"

"Soldier? Soldier are you there?" There was a long silent pause until someone responded "Soldier what is your status is the enemy dead?"

"Garrett" an unfamilliar and savage voice said from the walkie.

"Ward is that you?" Garrett shuddered barely recognizing the voice.

"Grant Ward is dead. He died when you shot _her_ now I'm coming to return the favor you wanted the animal Garrett well now you got it." The voice spoke with such anger and hatred it was almost inhuman.

Garrett stood there in Silence shaking and sweating in fear of his impeding death. He could hear the screaming of his fellow Hydra agents what kind of monster had Ward become? What could possibly unleash this kind of carnage?

Everything soon went quite for a few seconds until there was a pounding on the door it kept pounding and pounding against the metal door Garrett was becoming over whelmed with fear despite his training he was finding it almost impossible to keep calm. "You think I'm afraid of you Ward!" Garrett cried aiming his gun.

Suddenly the door flew off the hinges slamming against Garrett who had become pinned to the concrete floor by the weight of the iron door within moments Wolverine had flipped the door off of Garrett pinning him down himself.

"I made you Ward! Do you hear me? You owe everything you are to me!"

Wolverine shot his right adamantium claw out of and back into his hand for Garrett who was now paralyzed with fear to see. He put his right fist up to Garrett's chin aiming for the inside of his mouth and said "You're right Garrett you made me what I am now taste the fruits of your labor!"

"No please!"

Xavier Institute Present Day...

Wolverine looked at the mangled mess that was his motorcycle his heart was sinking he felt part of his life "I'm going to kill Scott." Wolverine muttered before catching the scent of Professor Charles Xavier or as everyone else called him Xavier or Professor X.

"I see I made the right choice in having Scott and Jean go grocery shopping for the school." Xavier said observing the destruction.

"Is that your'e idea of a punishment?"

Xavier chuckled "Of course not that's my idea of difussing a volatile situation. Having Summers, and Grey repair your motor cycle that's my idea of a punishment. That being said Logan I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need Charles?"

"Honestly I have a favor of you to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Tensions between between mutants and humans are growing worse in the city. I need to send someone there to maintain the peace between both sides." Xavier explained.

"Let me guess you want me to play peace keeper to both sides?"

"If only it were that simple Logan. There are factions within factions all fighting for power and to realize their own twisted ambitions for either humanity or mutant kind. The worst of these groups is a militia group called Friends of Humanity. Their sole goal is to puify the world of mutants they are responsible for so many hate crimes and attacks on mutants Logan it's frightening and there's something else about them you should know."

Wolverine turned his head looking at his friend who was oddly hesitant to finish what he was saying.

"What is it Charles? What aren't you telling me about the friends of humanity?"

"Logan you must understand I in no way saw this coming but the leader of the militia Friends of Humanity. It's a man you once knew named Philip Coulson. He's the one behind the recent attacks on mutants in New York."


End file.
